Chaos End: Emeralds Given Life
by Mr-Ziggles
Summary: A story about the 6 villains from the new Sonic game. Sonic must team up with an unlikely ally to save the Multiverse from a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1: You want fries with that?

Chaos End: Emeralds given life

Short disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this game series. This is purely for fun and was inspired by the podcast Wha-chow. The names of the six villains in this fanfic are as such. The pink one is Phalasis, The orange one is Lippity, the red one is Roidos, the blue one is Spinko, Purple is Chickadee and the green one is Skeetia.

Chapter 1: Would you like fries with that?

It was a dark night and a single light shined in the window of a large egg shaped building. Inside the building there was a portly, egg shaped, middle aged white man tied up, helpless. Around him were six figures laughing at his helplessness. Eggman looked up angrily at the figures and said

Eggman: WE COULD HAVE MADE SWEET, SWEET EVIL ON THE MULTIVERSE! I WILL NEVER FORGI-

Before he could finish the large red one smacked the shit out of him

Roidos: SHUT UP! YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHELL OF A MAN! The fact that you even draw breath is due to our leader's mercy.

He was about to continue when the green woman next to him placed a firm hand on his shoulder

Skeetia: Calm yourself Roidos. Conserve your energy for the ceremony. After all, this one will never bother us again.

All 6 of them closed their eyes and focused their energies. Immediately they each began to glow with an inner light that reflected their own completions, green, red, blue, purple, yellow, and pink. They each placed their palms on Eggman and he glowed with a prism of energy. Eggman screamed as his body began to change, glowing with a blinding radiance. All of a sudden the light vanished and Eggman was gone, something much different in his place. The 6 left silently their mission complete leaving a smoldering and destroyed house behind.

-The Next Day-

The skies were bright and clear as the tornado, piloted by Tails while Sonic stood on top, flew through the skies. Sonic looked down and saw the wreckage of Eggmans house. This alarmed Sonic, as that place had been a friggin fortress, and he yelled down

Sonic: Holy Crap! Tails! Land by the house, we have to help Eggman!

Tails: Why Sonic? Isn't Eggman, like, our enemy?

Sonic: I know that, but he is a person, and we have to help.

Tails shrugged and landed about 50 feet away and sonic rushed in to see what he could do. He was frantically searching and yelled

Sonic: EGGMAN!, Are you here? Answer me!

Sonic heard Eggmans voice yelling and followed the voice. After much searching he came across where the destruction had obviously started and saw rubble everywhere and a giant hamburger in the center of the room. Eggmans voice emanated from it as he said

Eggman: Oh Sonic, I never thought I'd say this, but thank egg your here. I need your he-

He was cut off by Sonics laughter as he rolled on the ground. Hysterically laughing, he said

Sonic: Holy crap Eggman, What happened? You're a damn hamburger. Fua hahahaha!

Eggman: Sonic, This isn't funny! The situation is dire and I need your help.

Sonic continued to laugh, much to Eggmans annoyance, as tails found him. He looked at sonic confused, but was distracted by the appetizing hamburger in front of him. He reached for it and was about to take a bite when he heard Eggmans voice coming from the hamburger

Eggman: Nooo Tails! Don't eat meee, it's Eggman.

Tails then understood Sonics laughter and, after everyone calmed down said

Tails: Eggman, what happened to you? Why are you a hamburger?

Eggman: Ok, but you can't be mad at me

Sonic: Why? What did you do this time? Create a robot army?

Eggman: No...

Tails: Imprison the chao?

Eggman: No... I-um

Tails and Sonic: Then what?

Eggman: I awakened the spirits of 6 chaos emeralds to kill you guys and take over the world, but they betrayed me and turned me into a Hamburger, destroying my house in the process.

Sonic and tails bot sat in shocked silence, Mouths open in shock. Eggman had done some bad things in the past, but this? Sonic finally said, after the longest silence

Sonic: So, you tried to kill us, or bring about our deaths, and you want us to help you? Sounds like those sesame seeds are messing with your mind. Why would we help you?

Eggman: Because, if you don't, they will awaken the seventh chaos emerald, and when they do, the world will b turned into one giant ocean of blood.

Sonic looked at Tails and said, with an exasperated sigh,

Sonic: Looks like we have no choice. What do we do first?

Eggman: Well, I have to have tails build more for me, but under the table I'm on is a ring powered belt that allows travel in the multiverse, take it and use it to go after them. If you can find the white chaos emerald before they can, then we have a chance. Be careful though. They are extremely dangerous, and are all pretty much immortal. But they do all have weaknesses. Find their weakness, and you can revert them back to emerald form.

Sonic checked where Eggman stated and indeed saw the belt. he fastened it around his waist and saw it already had 200 rings in it

Eggman: Good luck on your adventures Sonic, The belt has a communicator in it that can link to the Tornados radio. Synch it up before you go and we can communicate. They each went to a different universe or that was the plan before they did this to me. Try the mirror universe first. That's where Phalasis, the weakest one went.

Sonic went and synched up to the tornado before pushing a button marked Mirror. He waved goodbye at tails before being sucked in by a blue light. Once he felt land beneath his feet he opened his eyes and looked up at a dark foreboding hedgehog head shaped building with a sign " Welcome to the lair of Dr. Sonic "

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2:Enemy of my enemies

Chapter 2: enemy of my enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its characters. This is a fan story and was

Inspired by Wha-Chow.

Sonic stood there silently as he looked at the building in front of him. This was too bizarre, that in this

universe, he was the evil doctor. And what of his friends knuckles and tails? He looked down at the belt

And noticed that no less than 50 rings were gone, meaning that if he wanted to keep using the belt, he

would have to get some more rings. Sonic walked briskly up to the door, and was about to knock when a

retinal scanner popped out and scanned his eyes. After a long pause it withdrew and the door opened.

Computer: Welcome home Dr. Sonic.

Sonic looked confused, but walked in. But he hadn't gone two steps in before he heard a familiar voice,

only it was a little different, deep, confident, and above all else gruff

Prowler: Halt Intruder! keep your hands up and don't struggle, or I'll break you.

Sonic turned and looked up at an extremely muscular and brutish Tails. Prowler looked down and picked

Sonic up, holding him painfully firm, and carried him down a couple hallways. When they reached their

destination Prowler stopped when Sonic heard his own voice, like tails before, it was slightly

different. This time, however, it sounded cybernetic, and a bit fay

Dr. Sonic: MMM Prowler, place him down in front of me. I want to examine this imposter carefully.

Prowler did as he was told and sonic breathed exasperatedly, as he was pretty sure that he was operating with several broken ribs. He looked up, and was struck dumb. It was like looking into a twisted mirror. Dr. sonic was wearing a white lab coat, and both arms, legs and eyes were a cobalt blue cybernetic metal.

Dr. Sonic: Welcome to my lair imposter. Let's start with the obvious question. Who are you really?

Sonic: I'm Sonic.

Dr. Sonic back handed Sonic, which hurt like hell seeing as Dr. Sonics hand was metal. Sonic's first

thought was that it felt like there were marbles in his mouth and he spit out two chunks of teeth.

Dr. Sonic: You Lie, You LIEEEEE! I am Sonic, Not You!

Sonic: First off, OUCH! Secondly, I am Sonic, Just a sonic from another universe.

Dr. Sonic: Ahhh, So my multiverse theory was correct all along.

Sonic: Whatever, If you will excuse me, I'll be on my way.

Dr. Sonic: Oh my, well we are at an impass here, as you aren't leaving any time soon.

Sonic was about to protest when a loud explosion shook the ground under them. Dr. Sonic yelled for Prowler to go check, but as he did a second explosion detonated part of the roof and sonic jumped back just in time to avoid a chunk of the ceiling coming down. A rope ladder dropped next to Sonic who grabbed it without question. Surely anyone that attacked this place, had to be worth something. After Sonic grabbed the ladder he was lifted off the ground and when he looked up he saw the tornado, only painted black. He climbed up and got into the second seat, looking at the pilot, surprised to see Blaze the cat, only her fur was icy blue. She turned back to sonic

Frost: Is it true what you said? are you really Sonic from another universe?

Sonic: Yea, so where are you taking me?

Frost: To Lights base. We need to regroup and with you on our side, we can finally take the world back

from the Doctor.

Sonic was about to reply when a bullet tore through the cockpit and grazed Frost's shoulder good. She

lost control and they crashed into a lake. Sonic unbuckled frost and was about to try swimming when

Frost touched the lake and froze the surface enough to walk on. Sonic took her, and in 10 seconds flat

ran across the ice, stopping when they reached the cover of a dense forest. He looked at her wound, but

she merely froze the wound, stopping the bleeding. She whispered the directions to Lights hideout and

passed out. Sonic picked up Frost and tore off in the direction of the base. He stopped when he reached

it and looked up at a black camouflaged egg.

Sonic: Oh you have got to Freaking Kidding me!

A door opened and out came 2 very familiar people. on the left he saw Amy, only with white fur, and a

skintight Kevlar battle suit. On the right was Shadow, But this shadow was white and blue, instead of

black and red. Immediately Amy had her rifle trained on sonic as shadow, or Light, God this universe was ass backwards. Light looked cold as he address Sonic

Light: Hello there Doctor, it's been a while.

Sonic: I'm not the doctor, I'm just regular Sonic.

Amy: Bullshit, You're the Doctor, though I must admit that's a good try. You even got your voice to sound like it used to.

Sonic: Listen!

Light: I think not. If you really aren't the doctor, then prove it. But regardless, come quietly.

Struggling will only get you shot. If you can convince the braniac, than you might be useful after all.

Sonic did as he was told, bringing Frost with him as light ran her to the medical room and came back in

about 2 minutes. They escorted Sonic to a small room and Amy left sonic and light, soon returning with

knuckles, only he was small, scrawny, and wearing glasses and a white lab coat. Amy looked at this

mirrored knuckles and sonic couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Seeing this, Amy pointed her gun at Sonic

Amy: What is so funny Doctor?

Sonic: Oh I'll explain. And I'm not the Doctor. I'm just going to guess, Your specs or glasses or kicks.

The knuckles nodded

Specs: Call me specs doc.

Sonic: I am NOT the doctor. I'm not even from your universe. I came here to stop the spirits of 6 chaos

emeralds from awakening the seventh and killing everyone in the multiverse. I'll show you a picture

Sonic pulled his wallet out and took a picture of Amy, himself, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and

Princess Sally out.

Sonic: You see? I'm not the doc.

After a long pause where the three looked at the picture Amy broke out laughing

Amy: I'm Pink in your world?

Sonic nodded and Amy continued on laughing

Light: So, What of me in your dimension?

Sonic: Oh, You're a quiet brooding genetic experiment by egg man to take me out and take the world over.

Specs: And, Me?

Sonic: In my realm your name is knuckles and you solve most of your problems by beating them into the

ground

No one noticed the ridiculously tall and gangly pink creature with purple nails and Mohawk, black leather pants and two purple and pink striped horns jutting from his head, Phase through the wall. Only when it was too late did Sonic and the others notice him. He clawed after Light and grazed him as Amy took a couple shots at him, that completely bounced off his chest. Sonic reacted instinctively and curled into a spinball, his spines up in an offensive way. He started spinning in place and when it was about half charged he dashed forward, aiming for his head. He managed to daze the thing and he yelled for the others to grab his hand as he and light speed out the door. They heard a loud yell and a pink light flashed, cutting him off mid yell. They ran to the medical bay, as Light had collapsed. They burst in and laid Light on the bed and turned around to see Eggman tending to Frost. Amy interrupted him before he started

Amy: its cool eggy, he's not the doc. Sonic, Was that one of your chaos spirits?

Sonic: Yes

Amy: the you've got the full help of the Robotnik Revolution.

To Be CONTINUED

NOTES: I am much prouder of this chapter than the last one. If you guys have any ideas or you want to see any more mirrored sonic characters then let me know. Also, I hope that everyone has fun with this.


	3. Chapter 3: Mental Anuish

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its characters. This is a fan story and was inspired by Wha-Chow.

This was turning into a cluster and showed no signs of getting easier for Sonic to process. Not only was he in a completely different universe, one where everyone he knew was completely opposite, now two of his allies in this world were injured. Sonic was snapped out of his revelry when he heard Frost the cat

Frost: Sonic, snap out of it. We need your help.

Sonic: Yea? What do you want?

Frost: Come help me up, I can help save light.

Sonic rushed over and supported Frost over to lights bed. He looked worse than before, covered in sweat and burning hot to the touch. Frost placed her palm on his forehead and closed her eyes, focusing her cold magic to freeze any fluids in Lights bloodstream that were not naturally there. As she did this it pained everyone to hear Light screaming. She turned to Eggman

Frost: Robotnik! come over here and draw the ice out.

Frost then addressed the room at large as Robotnik came over to do what Frost told him to.

Frost: Let's leave, this won't be pleasant.

Everybody in the room filed out as Sonic supported Frost out last. As he left Sonic got a good look at Robotnik, and noticed that he was a robot. Deciding to wait until later for an explanation. They walked down the hallway and all waited for Robotnik to come out with Light.

Meanwhile, far away, the spirit of the pink chaos emerald, Phalasis, was plotting to himself. It seemed as this universes inhabitants were polar opposites of their usual selves. This gave him a wicked idea as he came across a weary group of 2 travelers. One looked as if she was half hedgehog, and half echidna wearing a red tank top under a black coat that trailed past her black miniskirt, and the other, a golden hedgehog wearing black cargo pants and a white muscle shirt. They seemed happy and innocent at their campsite in the woods. After a long pause, the blue hedgechidna looked over at the panda

?: Gold, do you get the feeling we're being watched? I feel a bit creaped out

Gold: Oh you worry too much Charlotte. I'm sure we're safe. Besides, even if the doctor sends his strike bots in here, I'm sure we can take them out.

Charlotte: Your right, thanks Gold, you always know how to calm me down.

Gold: Well, we've been friends for so long that it's easy.

Phalasis grinned ear to ear as he knew of this doctor that the gold one referred to, and besides, he also wanted to try out his powers. He slinked down and chuckled loud enough for the two to hear him. they both turned and reacted instinctively. Gold got in between the enemy and his friend, and Charlotte backed up, reaching for her bag and a power ring for Gold.

Gold: Who or what are you? did the doctor send you? What do you want?

Phalasis: Oh, it's not you I want. It's your friend.

Gold: No! You will not hurt my friend!

Phalasis grinned wider and started sinking into the ground. he disappeared into the ground, his laughter reverberating through the ground. he then phased up from the ground behind charlotte. Phalasis let out a guttural cry and grabbed ahold of Charlotte. Gold could do nothing as Phalasis turned into pink smoke and entered into Charlotte's eyes and mouth. Once all the smoke had entered into her, she started glowing pink. Her fur turned pink and her left eye vanished, being replaced with the pink chaos emerald. Gold rushed to his friends side and watched this transformation terrified for his only friend

Gold: Charlotte? Are you ok?

Gold stopped cold as that things laughter started coming from his friend. He was shaking her, trying to snap her out of it, when a sharp pain in his stomach and a metallic taste in his mouth made him pause and look down. He looked as her hand was piercing his stomach. He jumped back and clutched his bleeding stomach and backed up afraid.

Charlotte/Phalasis: Awww, is poor little Gold afraid?

Phalasis stretched in his new body, loving this form.

Phalasis/Charlotte: Well now. This is a form I could get used to. Now, as I see it you have 2 options. You can either stay here, and let me use your friend here to kill you, or you can run away like the coward.

Gold wiped the tears from his eyes and tore off in the direction that the Robotnik Revolutions headquarters was rumored to be as the new being Clair laughed at the Pandas weakness. Clair was pulled out of his revelry by the sound of metallic clapping. He turned to see Dr. Sonic and Prowler

Clair: How long have you been their gearhead?

Dr. Sonic: Oh, long enough. Come with me, we have much to discuss.

To be Continued.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. Thank you GuardianxAngels for letting me use your OC Charlotte. Anyone else that has a sonic oc, I'm accepting 4 more. once again, thank you all.


End file.
